<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadland by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670086">Deadland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing'>WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ASOIAF characters in the afterlife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Robert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert is reunited with his first and only love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was happy, for the first time in ages. </p><p>Sure, his death was unexpected, but he didn't regret dying. He was happy, for he will have an eternity with Lyanna. His Lyanna. </p><p>He found her shortly after arrival, and when she lifted her head to look at them, he could see joy in her eyes.</p><p>It was everything he had ever wanted, and more.</p><p>"You got fat." she told him "And I've been waiting for you for far too long."</p><p>"I am here now, Lyanna." he said "I am here."</p><p>"Damn right you are." she smiled "There is so much I want to show you, so move your fat ass and let's go."</p><p>And so she dragged him to look at all the spots she loved in this world, as well as showing him all the things she enjoyed doing along the way. Soon, he started sweating heavily.</p><p>But he didn't mind. He'd gladly sweat if it made her happy.</p><p>She was Lyanna, and she was his. Now and forever.</p><p>And that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ned finds solace and companionships.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Ned saw was green grass.</p><p>The second thing he saw was Lyanna flying towards him at great speed.</p><p>She tackled him with the strength he never knew she possessed.</p><p>"You've grown stronger." he observed</p><p>"Or perhaps you've gotten weaker?" she snarked</p><p>"Good to see you again, Lyanna." he smiled</p><p>"Not just me. Brandon and Father are here, and so are Jon Arryn and Robert." she told him "Rhaegar and Elia are also here, along with their children. And speaking of children, how is my son?"</p><p>"Jon is well." Ned assured her "He lives, and he is safe from the realm and their schemings."</p><p>"The Nights Watch then?" Lyanna guessed</p><p>"He wanted it." Ned said "He wanted to be like Benjen. Who was I to stop him?"</p><p>"Not you, certainly." Lyanna laughed "He has my stubbornness and tenacity, then."</p><p>"And your looks." Ned added "And thank the stars for that. If he looked anything like his father, he would be dead, and I would have failed to keep my promise to you."</p><p>"You could have passed him off as Ashara's son who inherited his mother's looks." Lyanna pointed out</p><p>"True." Ned admitted</p><p>"Now come on. You and Robert have a lot to catch up on!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Renly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Of all things Renly had expected, this wasn't one of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renly looked down at his chest. </p><p>His whole chest.</p><p>This wasn't right. There was supposed to be a stab wound in his chest.</p><p>Proof that he was young and foolish. That he wasn't as invincible as he had thought.</p><p>His only regret was leaving Loras behind. His sweet Loras.</p><p>That and the fact that they would probably blame Brienne for his death. Brienne, loyal till the end.</p><p>"You have to make a decision now." a disembodied voice spoke "Will you settle in here, or do you want to haunt the world of the living? Fair warning, whichever option you choose, the other one will be closed off to you, forever. Choose wisely."</p><p>Renly frowned. It was going to be a tough choice, for sure. If he chose the second option, he'd get a chance to prove Brienne's innocence. Besides, he had no one he wished to spend time with anyway.</p><p>"I choose the second option." he announced firmly "That is my choice."</p><p>"Very well." the disembodied voice acknowledged "Tell the Great One that the choice has been made."</p><p>The air around Renly shimmered briefly, before the shimmer faded.</p><p>"Your choice has been approved." the disembodied voice informed him "Now, off you go."</p><p>And Renly found himself floating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, this story wasn't really meant to include Renly, so I separated him from the rest of the cast the best way I knew how.</p><p>Up next: Talisa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Talisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some people are blessed. Some are not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blood.....the blood was gone.</p><p>Instead, she was holding a baby in her arms. A small, small baby, and so beautiful.....</p><p>But this baby wasn't alive, and neither was she.</p><p>One moment of weakness was all it took. Falling in love with someone whose status was greater than her own.</p><p>That was all it took for everything to come crumbling down. His dreams. His cause. </p><p>Their baby.....her life.</p><p>What would he say to her if he met her again? Would he hate her for being the catalyst for his downfall? If he did, then Talisa couldn't blame him for that.</p><p>But something told her he wouldn't. He wasn't that sort of person. It was his gentle nature that made Talisa fall in love with him in the first place.</p><p>She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that three people had crowded around her.</p><p>One of them she recognized. The same facial structure and details that she found endearing in her husband were displayed prominently on the face in front of her.</p><p>She held out her baby. Her baby son.</p><p>"I named him after you!" she cried out the first thing that came to mind</p><p>Ned Stark stared at her with bewilderment, before his face split into a smile. </p><p>That smile reminded her of so much and yet so little, filling her whole being with dull pain.</p><p>"Come on, Ned." the other man chuckled "Give the poor girl a break. Would you like to join us, lady.....?"</p><p>"Talisa." she said "Just Talisa."</p><p>"I am Robert Baratheon." the man introduced himself in turn "How did you die?"</p><p>"A vengeful man called Lothar Frey murdered me." she said "He must have been sore that I usurped his sister's place as my husband's wife."</p><p>"Tragic." Robert nodded "But not unexpected. Though I am firmly on the side of those who marry for love."</p><p>Talisa looked between him and Ned sadly. If only they knew what her full name was, they would be singing a different tune. They would be angry and throw curses at her, and she would deserve it too.</p><p>She caused her own death and killed her unborn child. All because of this weakness called 'love'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Robb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He tried, and he lost everything.....or did he?</p><p>Or How Talisa talked some sense into her husband.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robb fell on his knees in the puddle of water. Watching everything he cared about perish while he watched took its toll on him.</p><p>And a heavy toll it was, indeed. </p><p>All he had accomplished....all he set out to do.....all of it burned around him.</p><p>Because he fell in love.</p><p>He shall not make that mistake again.</p><p>He shall not come near others again.</p><p>Being among people meant getting to know them.</p><p>And that meant developing attachments to them.</p><p>Attachments which would only hurt once he lost them, which would happen sooner or later.</p><p>Not even this world could prevent that. </p><p>A woman sat next to him.</p><p>One that he recognized with painful clarity.</p><p>"Stay away from me." he ordered with vehemence "Stay away from me, Talisa. Your King commands it."</p><p>"You aren't my King." Talisa said mildly, stroking her baby - their baby's - hair "You weren't while we lived, and you aren't now."</p><p>"Stay away from me, Talisa." he choked out "Please."</p><p>"And what?" she challenged "Are you going to become a hermit now?"</p><p>"The massacre...." he began feebly </p><p>"Fuck the massacre." she blurted out "Fuck the Freys. Fuck the Boltons. Fuck the Lannisters. And fuck you if you think you can get me to stay away from you now that you're here."</p><p>"I caused it." he whispered "I made a mistake, and people I cared about paid the price....."</p><p>He felt pain and he had no doubt he now sported a hand-shaped mark on his face.</p><p>"I am not gonna let you start victim-blaming yourself, dear husband." Talisa crossed her arms "You, the main target of that massacre, blaming yourself? What a joke!"</p><p>Then he felt himself being enveloped by a warm body, and warm hands, hugging him the way his mother used to when he was lost or confused.</p><p>"Think about what we'll do to Freys and Boltons once they get here." she whispered "Think about little Ned Stark....."</p><p>Then she pushed their son into his arms.</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>"That's more like it." she nodded in approval "But if you are ever in that mood again, come see me and we'll fix it together."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Joyeuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not all encounters are pleasant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Joyeuse first arrived in Deadland, she was a bit scared.</p><p>When she met the current inhabitants, she was scared. Very scared.</p><p>"You." Talisa Maegyr practically growled at her, showing bared teeth "You've got some nerve showing up here."</p><p>"Please." Joyeuse made what she saw as a placating gesture with her hands "I didn't do it. I didn't. Please believe me."</p><p>"Maybe." Talisa said "But you didn't do anything to stop it either."</p><p>By now, a group of four had gathered around them. Robert, Lyanna, Robb and Ned stood together. Their gazes moved between Talisa and Joyeuse.</p><p>"I would ask what happened here." Robert finally spoke "But I already know."</p><p>"Your Grace." Joyeuse stood up, smoothing her attire "I apologize. I....."</p><p>"It's not me you should apologize to." Robert cut her off "It's them. And I will leave you to it, ladies and gentlemen."</p><p>With that, he left, leaving Joyeuse alone with Eddard, Robb, Lyanna and Talisa. All of whom were glaring at her.</p><p>If looks could kill - and if Joyeuse wasn't already dead, she would be dead thousand times over.</p><p>It was Lyanna who spoke up first.</p><p>"So what do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded acerbically </p><p>"I didn't do it." Joyeuse defended</p><p>"You said nothing while my nephew and his unborn child were butchered." Lyanna shrieked at her "That makes you just as guilty as the ones who did it."</p><p>"I couldn't very well have gone against my husband's family." Joyeuse defended "You know this. All of you."</p><p>"That is true." Lyanna agreed "But you're guilty by association."</p><p>"Guilty, am I?" Joyeuse laughed "If we're talking about guilt, then know that the whole thing wouldn't have happened without certain.....variables that could have been avoided."</p><p>"You....." Robb took a step forward, fingers clasping around the hilt of the dagger "You are insinuating....."</p><p>"What are you going to do? Skewer me to ease your own conscience? Go ahead." Joyeuse smiled "But we both know that your men and family were massacred, and all because you couldn't keep it in your pants like you were supposed to. Perhaps, rather than me apologizing to them, you're the one who should beg for their forgiveness."</p><p>She gestured to somewhere behind Robb. </p><p>Hundreds of Stark bannermen had gathered, and Grey Wind was there as well.</p><p>"Go on, beg them to forgive you for their senseless deaths." Joyeuse said "Go on."</p><p>"Don't believe her." Talisa frowned "She is....."</p><p>"She is right." Robb sighed "I messed this up, and I need to be the one to fix it."</p><p>He turned to face his bannermen and partner, all of whom were giving him accusatory stares.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Catelyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catelyn reunites with her family. Well, a part of her family, anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no pain anymore.</p><p>When she touched her throat, there was no wound there anymore.</p><p>She was dead. She could tell as much. But she didn't care about that. About any of it.</p><p>The one person she had tried to protect above all else was dead. And that hurt. It hurt badly.</p><p>She had failed. Failed as a mother.</p><p>All of her children were either dead or missing, and she watched as her only remaining one died.</p><p>Still, now she had a chance.</p><p>A chance to be there for him.</p><p>And that was all she really needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>